


Takeoff

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Takeoff, by Sihaya Black

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

This is simply a little vignette, which might possibly blossom into something longer... perhaps.

 

My heartfelt thanks goes to Sigrid (for not hating it), res (for insisting that it could be more than I originally thought), and Beth (for dangling such pretty boys in front of me until I capitulated).I could not ask for better betas.

 

BF/RK; implied M/M; about a PG-13 or so.

 

Comments and criticism are welcome at.

 

I don't do no steenkin' disclaimers.

 

 

 

Takeoff

 

by Sihaya Black

(c) 2000

 

 

He shaded his eyes with his hand and surveyed the field.The sun glinted off distant stretches of snow, and a breeze tickled his neck, the air almost balmy.Despite the beauty of the scenery and relative warmth of the day, he was cold inside.

 

"So, Frase, you still going to write up our trip?"

 

He dropped his hand and glanced at the man standing beside him, close enough that their shoulders were only a hair from touching.The cold melted a little.

 

"Yes, indeed."

 

"Send me a copy, okay?"

 

"Of course.And you must make whatever changes or additions you see fit.Your contribution is as valuable as mine."

 

"Ah, gee, Fraser. I write reports, not..." Ray waved a hand, gesturing vaguely.

 

"Adventures?"

 

"Yeah, adventures." Ray grinned.

 

"Neither do I, Ray. However, I've heard that one simply begins at the beginning, writes until the end and then stops."

 

Ray snorted and tilted his head back, squinting at the clear sky."Nice day.Warm."

 

"Comparatively, yes."The chill crept back inside him.

 

"Compared to when we started out, yeah."

 

He did not answer.He couldn't.The glare of sun on snow made his eyes hurt.

 

"When're you leaving for your new post?"The question took him by surprise.They had never spoken about his new assignment, although Ray had read the official letter over his shoulder when they had finally returned from their adventure.

 

"In two weeks."

 

"Right."Ray took a deep breath and blew it out noisily.He was still looking at the sky."It's a good assignment, Frase.And a promotion.Finally."

 

"Yes."He could think of nothing else to say.

 

"It's not Inuvik or Norman Wells, I know, but not many places are."He tilted his head back farther."You handled Chicago fine, so you'll do okay."

 

"I had"He stopped suddenly, his voice threatening to betray him.A brief pause to collect himself, and he could continue."I had help in Chicago."

 

"Yeah.Vecchio."Ray nodded and his shoulders hunched.

 

"And you," he said quickly, before he could stop himself.

 

Another snort."Yeah, well, I was still Vecchio then, so it's the same thing."

 

Before he could reply, he heard the soft buzz of an engine and turned to see a small plane rise above the crest of the hill to their south.Diefenbaker nudged Ray's duffel bag and whined.

 

"I don't know when," he replied absently, his eyes focused on the approaching aircraft.

 

"Don't know when what?"He glanced at Ray, who jerked his head toward Dief and smiled."Okay, so you convinced me that you can understand him.What's the wolf want to know?"

 

Ice trickled down his spine and he had to turn away before he could speak."He asked when you will return."

 

"Oh."Ray's voice was flat.

 

He narrowed his eyes.They were burning from the glare, but he refused to raise his hand and rub them.The plane waggled its wings and banked for its approach.The cold had settled in his belly, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

 

"I could, y'know, get some leave maybe early fall," Ray said tentatively."Visit once you're settled in.If that'd be okay, I mean."

 

He turned and it was suddenly easy to smile."I'd like that, Ray.Very much." Dief gave a little yip."Of course," he said to Dief."As would Dief."

 

His throat tightened at the sight of Ray's answering smile and he had to clench his hands into fists to prevent himself from reaching out and gathering Ray to him.

 

They turned together to watch the plane descend and land lightly on the uneven strip.He did not need to look at Ray to sense every breath, every movement.They were partners, after all.And friends. The plane taxied down the field and turned in front of them.After a minute, the engines cut out and the door opened.

 

"Good to see you, Fraser," said the middle-aged man who climbed out of the cockpit.

 

"And you, Bob."

 

"I brought the things Mary asked for.You sure you don't mind taking them out to her?"

 

"Not at all."He stepped forward and took the boxes handed to him.Turning, he started and bit back an exclamation Ray was standing next to him, arms extended.Eyes wide, he clutched at the boxes that threatened to slide from his grasp.

 

"Jeez, Frase, chill."Ray gave him a lopsided grin and he tried to return it."It'll go faster if I help, right?"

 

He managed to nod stiffly and handed the boxes to Ray.Taking another armful, he joined Ray at the jeep parked beside the airstrip.They stowed the parcels and returned to the plane.

 

"What's going out?"Bob rubbed his nose, squinting at the sky.

 

"Just Ray."The words were bitter in his mouth.

 

"Right.Be back in a minute. I want to check..." Bob's voice faded as he walked away, heading for the small, corrugated building at the end of the field.

 

"It was a great adventure, Frase."Ray's voice was soft.

 

"It was indeed, Ray."He could not help that his words sounded so harsh.His throat was raw, his chest ached, and he felt his mouth twist painfully.

 

Suddenly he was enveloped in warm, strong arms, a shaggy blond head pressing against his cheek, and he held on tight, tight, tight.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut."Ray..." It was a whisper, a prayer.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't..." he murmured.

 

The arms loosened around him; hands shifted to clasp his shoulders."Don't what?" Ray said roughly, digging his fingers into the muscles."Don't hug you?Fraser, we're the only people here, except for Dief and Bob. You think Bob's gonna care if I give you a hug?"

 

He opened his eyes and stared."No!It's not about...That is, Bob isn't...I mean..."He clutched at Ray, then suddenly dropped his head and released his grip.

 

"What're you talking about?"Ray gave him a little shake.

 

"Don't..."He raised his head and looked into Ray's eyes."Don't go."It was barely a whisper.

 

Ray's eyes narrowed and he made a strange noise in the back of his throat."Oh, jeez..."His arms dropped to his sides.

 

"I'm sorry, Ray.I didn't mean to"

 

"Fraser, shut up."

 

"Understood."He clasped his hands at the small of his back and stared at a dent on the fuselage of the plane, blinking hard.His heart felt like it had dropped into his shoes, and he simply could not breathe.

 

"You... You want me to stay? Here? With you?"

 

He hazarded a glance at Ray and was startled to see how pale he had grown.

 

"Well, not here, per se, since I will only be in this location for another two weeks."He glanced at Ray again and hurried on. "But yes, I do want you to stay.With me."

 

"You really mean that, Frase?This isn't like some weird Canadian-type joke?" Ray's voice was unsteady.

 

"Yes... I mean, no...That is, it's not a joke," he said, his voice as unsteady as Ray's.

 

Without warning, Ray's arms wrapped around him, and Ray's breath was warm in his ear."Okay, then." 

 

"What?"He tried to turn his head to see Ray's face, but Ray held him fast.

 

"You deaf, Frase?I said okay."Ray's lips brushed his neck and he shivered, small tendrils of heat curling through him.He allowed his arms to fold around Ray once more.

 

"Are..." He took a shaky breath."Are you sure, Ray?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Ray squeezed tightly."I'm real sure."

 

"I can't...That is, I don't wish to..." He leaned heavily against Ray for a moment."I never thought you would..."

 

"Well, you thought wrong."

 

"That..." He swallowed hard."That appears to be the case.I'm glad."

 

"Yeah?You don't sound too"

 

"I am, Ray," he said quickly."Very glad."

 

Ray was silent for a moment."Yeah, okay, so'm I.I didn't want to go, but I didn't, y'know, know if you..."Ray shrugged.

 

"I do."His fingers tightened in the soft folds of Ray's jacket."I want you to stay."

 

"You got me," Ray murmured.

 

He trembled at the thought.

 

Clearing his throat, he raised his head and met Ray's eyes. "It won't be easy."

 

Ray snorted, but his arms did not loosen."Easy? Never happen, Frase.Not with you as my partner."A smile hovered at the corners of his mouth and his eyes were bright.

 

"True."His hand slid up Ray's back and his fingers tangled in the heavy thickness of Ray's hair."Very true, Ray."

 

"Guess I'll go tell Bob I've changed my plans." Ray's head tilted back, rubbing gently against his fingertips. "And I've gotta find a phone to call Welsh."

 

They released each other, but he could not help it when his hand rested briefly on Ray's shoulder and then slid down to his elbow.Ray quirked a smile.

 

"What will you tell the Lieutenant?"

 

Ray sucked in a breath and let it go with a whoosh."Dunno, yet."

 

"You could tell him that the adventure isn't over yet."

 

Grinning broadly, Ray nodded."Yeah.Yeah, that's it.The adventure isn't over."Ray's eyes narrowed and his grin slowly faded."Not by a long shot."

 

 

End

 


End file.
